


交往警告

by peachandpeace



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bnior, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachandpeace/pseuds/peachandpeace





	交往警告

非典型囚禁在一夜情

朴珍荣躲了林在范半个月，期间他接了各种节目，对粉丝公开所有的行程，时差倒得乱七八糟，甚至以不打扰队友休息为借口直接远离宿舍，暂时住到酒店里。

 

原因全在半个月前的那个夜晚。

朴珍荣知道林在范有多喜欢他，有时候他和别人稍微笑一下，触碰一下，他的队长就会笑眯眯地过来介入，一开始还好，可每次都这样，就不好笑了。

偏偏朴珍荣对笑得温柔的林在范毫无抵抗力。

“不介意我介入吧？”  
“你们聊什么啊？”  
“珍荣啊我们该走了”

“珍荣啊，你和队长感情真好。”

“珍荣啊，你有点像妻管严哈哈哈”

不是，朴珍荣说不出有哪点不对劲。当时他们刚刚出道，两个人时稍微黏糊点完全不觉得有什么问题，可现在的七人团体算是什么？

林在范的视线还是那样紧紧地粘着他。

 

出道时大家都那么打拼，疯狂地参加打歌节目和综艺，每天和灵魂貌合神离，累的时候沾墙就睡，如今团队稳定了下来，空暇时间变多，队里甚至有人偷偷地谈起了恋爱。

 

朴珍荣从来都不是关心感情生活的人，很多人觉得他根本没有这种打算，不过与其说他自己也同意这种说法，倒不如说，队长对团队谈恋爱这件事情真的很介意。

林在范总是在队里开会时，反复地强调不要谈恋爱，最好不要谈恋爱，但是有人谈了，他也没怎么说了，只是大致交代一句，要小心之类的话。

最近朴珍荣主持了一场打歌节目，一起主持的还有另一支最近很火的女团队员，所有人都在调侃他们，郎才女貌，天造地设等等，那个女孩子长得确实好看，性格也很好，他们互换了聊天方式，有空时总会聊上几句。

好像情愫总是在不知不觉地在这种暧昧的状态下逐渐发酵，朴珍荣觉得空气中总是甜甜地，即使双方没有点破，也乐在其中。

刚好在半个月前，他踌躇着要不要表白，好像能感觉到对方是有好感的，但是又怕耽误了人家，迟来的思春期苦苦地缠着他。

好像队长是谈过恋爱的，问一下是可以的吧？  
于是手机里的那条短信没有发送出去，一直显示着编辑中。

 

“我本来以为，你只要乖乖地，我就能好好地照顾你，可是你为什么？为什么要这样？”

潜意识里好像有谁在身边讲话，朴珍荣睁开眼睛的时候，他亲爱的队长也正看向了他，眼睛里不是严肃，不是温柔，但总归是有点儿熟悉的，有点伤心，有点可怕

朴珍荣皱了一下眉头，刚想起身，却发现双手被一条的铁链锁得死死地，双腿也被林在范的身体分开，万幸地是，他还穿着衣服。

“在范哥……”他首先打破了尴尬的宁静，讨好地叫了俯在他身上的男人，就像平时一样

林在范没有回答他，只是又把腰弯的更低了一点，直到两个人的额头鼻子都贴在一块，他的手抚上他的小孩，从纤细的脚踝一路贴着小腿，大腿，再到柔韧的细腰，还有最近练出来的人鱼线和腹肌，粉色的乳头，锁骨，最后是他的脸，

他能感觉到朴珍荣在怕他，甚至不敢睁开眼睛，只是颤抖地接受近乎变态的抚摸。

其实朴珍荣早就能感觉得到的，能感受到他眼里的爱意和偏执，却偏偏还要在表白前惹上他，也许只试探，但林在范更愿意相信是他家的小孩太单纯了，当然只是在感情方面。

所以才会被绑来他的家。

起初他要搬家时，小孩还一脸不可置信，甚至伤心地抱住他不让他走，说什么大家都变了这些幼稚可爱的话，现在看来，他应该会被吓着吧？

朴珍荣还没有去过林在范新搬的家，但也大概能了解，他所在的是林在范的房间，床头柜，墙上，都是朴珍荣的照片，大部分是独照，笑着的，哭着的，面无表情的，这一切是那么疯狂，好像一个痴迷的跟踪狂才会做出来的事情。  
他只是撇过去一眼，便转回头紧闭双眼，却不知道把心思想法全都暴露出来了

 

林在范从床头柜里拿出一把剪刀，开始慢条斯理地剪开朴珍荣的衣服，才惹得他睁开了眼

“在范哥，在范哥……在范哥……”  
他好像吓坏了，只是不停地叫着身上的男人的名字，他的眼眶逐渐变得湿润，直到盛满了泪水都小心翼翼地没有掉出来，让人看了都觉得可怜。

“别动，剪刀很锋利。”那把剪刀每剪开一寸布料，小孩白皙的肌肤就会多漏出来一点，是那群粉丝总是觊觎的，每天都偷偷地私信他让他多漏一点的，

林在范以为他也只能想想罢了，没想到有一天也能在这具躯体上流连忘返

“在范哥……哥哥”小孩声音里开始不自觉地带上了哭腔

林在范干脆直接用手捂住了小孩的嘴巴，他怕控制不住自己，伤了小孩

过了差不多五分钟，朴珍荣身上的衣服已经是一堆破布了，只需要轻轻一挑，便再无衣蔽体

“唔！呜嗯……”  
男人再没能控制得住，一手掐住小孩的脸和他交换一个湿糯糯的吻，是和他想象中一样柔软，还带着酒精的味道

 

他的另一只手直接了当地握住小孩的因为惊吓而颤巍巍地阴茎，第一次要温柔些，不然会受伤

朴珍荣终于回过神似的，双手无用功地拉扯着锁着他的铁链，用力蹬着两条直愣愣的细腿，可明明那个人那么过分了，他还是不敢用力，即使是乱踹也只是想借由此来让男人离他远一点

可是下一秒下身却被紧紧地捏住，狠厉又没有分寸，性器直接被掐得软了下去，身上的力气也随之卸了下来，刚刚因为用力而腾起的腰身重重地落下，生理泪水无法控制地从眼眶里流出，他不可置信地看着曾经只是温柔对他的哥哥，即使此刻视线十分模糊。

男人似乎很享受这种感觉，既而一次次地撸动小孩的阴茎，又稍微的用力掐下去，如此几次，才注意到身下的人早已失了神志，痛苦地皱着好看的眉头，整个人奄奄地躺在床上，再无力气反抗，

这可不行……

林在范终于把一直被冷落到一边的润滑剂取来，盖子一拧就挤在男孩的性器上，看着冰凉地啫喱把那东西刺激的弹了几次，顺着胫体和臀缝流到隐秘的部位上，才恶劣地伸手的啫喱涂抹开，手指慢悠悠地转移到穴口，趁着小孩还没缓过来时挤了两根进入

他好像还想挣扎，但是刚刚的痛苦还没有消散，他怕再反抗一次，又多受了一些痛苦，只好恐惧地把脸埋进被绑着的手臂里，不时还传出几声呜咽。

可是他还想听他叫声哥哥……  
不着急

林在范的手指还在不停地开拓着朴珍荣的后穴，但扩张地并不是很仔细，他着急地指奸着自己的小孩，但又想让他永远记住这一天，好像等了太久了，他把阴茎抵在没有充分开发的穴口时，眼底里红的可怕，

无视小孩的低声哭泣和断断续续地求饶，一进到底，

 

朴珍荣前一秒还在扩张的难言的饱涨中，后一秒便感觉到有什么东西抵住自己的屁股，饶是初恋都没有，他也知道这意味着什么

极度的害怕使得他一边语无伦次地求饶，一边着急地用最后的力气摆动着腰把自己往上蹭，可下一秒却被紧紧地锢着腰，整个人被托了回去，往那布满青筋的性器送去

这是他第一次知道撕裂是什么感觉，好像一匹好布就那样直剌剌地被扯裂，干涩的甬道里突然之间变得湿润，只不过带了些血腥的味道

下半身早已没了力气，嘴里居然也吐不出什么求饶了，只有被狠狠撞击时，身体也被带动着扯住了铁链的声音，些冲刺太快时润滑剂被打得变白拉丝的黏腻的声音，和微不可闻的嗓子里的呜咽

朴珍荣等了很久也没有发现自己有变的麻木或者爽快，相反只有持续的刺痛，不断的抽查使伤口火辣辣地在发热，只能说这场性爱是单方面的掠夺

男人还要求他叫他  
“在范哥” 不对  
“哥哥……哥哥……”  
他实在没办法承受了，呼之欲出地叫骂堵在嘴里，只能嘴上也放软

男人终于舍得停下来看他一眼，理智稍微回笼一些，开始慢慢地摸索着男孩甬道里的敏感点

不断变换角度的抽插使得阴茎很快就找到了生的不深的前列腺，男人也不拖拉，就冲着这里用力，直到身下的人开始崩溃，边叫他哥哥边哭，就像要不到糖的小孩，怎么都想让他多逗几下

 

到如今朴珍荣想起来也觉得害怕，在酒店的这些天也时常做起噩梦，每次都有一张清晰的脸，身体里还常常记得着那阵火辣刺痛又敏感淫秽的感觉。

 

“珍荣啊，要回归了，明天开始拍杂志宣传，记得过来试装啊”

可是没人告诉今天他只有林在范来了

衣服的款式是拉链在背后的，他一个人没办法够住那条拉链，碍于造型师都是女生，只好走出来喊了一下经纪人  
“哥，我拉链拉不上了，帮我一下……”

“我在忙啊，等一下……”那哥每次都要操很多的心

“我来吧，那条带子乱了，我们去更衣室吧？”  
坐在一旁的林在范放下杂志，像以前一样友好的走到朴珍荣身边，拉着人就往里走

“没……没有穿错，就是拉链……”  
“我说错了就是错了”

“不要……”


End file.
